My Life After the Break Up
by Scars for Blood
Summary: Jake breaks up with Nessie but why? Nessie is a famous singer and has a band with her brothers. What will her life end in? Songs for every chapter normal pairings. Rated T for langauge.
1. Remember December

Hey peoples! Okay so my first story hope you love it. And if not then that's okay just send me feedback and I'll try to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Oh one second my cell is ringing... OME OH MY EDWARD STEPHINE MEYER JUST CALLED AND I OWN TWILIGHT!! yea right. I don't own twilight or any or the awesome characters.

"But Jake" I pleaded.

"No Nessie." he said sternly "I can't do this anymore. We're through."then he walked away.

So that is how I ended up standing backstage at my concert with no boyfriend and I was about to go on stage. I could hear the fans screaming my name and how much they loved me but I was so numb I couldn't move.

"Nessie! 5 minutes 'till show time!" Alice my manager (and sister) yelled to me and my band which were my brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. And my sister Rosalie.

Emmett was on drums since he hit EVERYTHING in sight, Jasper as guitarist, Edward was key bored he played piano and the instantly picked up on that, and Rosalie on Bass and my back up vocal. I loved my band and they were my family so it couldn't get much better. Until this night I wished I could just throw up in a bucket.

"Nessie!" Alice complained while I just stood there. "Come on!!!"

She almost dragged me out on stage but then she gave me a gentle push and said "break a leg"

For once I really did just want to break a leg. But just for the fans I went on stage and quietly said "Remember December" to my band mates.

They looked at each other because that was a song I had written when I felt like Jake and I were going to break up a year ago. No one but my band had played the song and heard me sing it.

I started singing and then I saw Jake in the audience. So I grabbed a guitar and my family and Jacob know I only grab the guitar when I have too much anger in me. The whole time I sang I looked at Jacob and this is what I sung:

I feel a separation coming on

'Cause I know you want to be moving on

I wish that it would snow tonight

You'd pull me in avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try

'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny

You kissed me with those open eyes

It says so much it's no surprise

To you, but I've got something left to inside

Don't surrender,surrender,surrender,  
please remember,remember December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Now you're listening  
to what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember,remember,December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind.  
'Cause we're were,

together fire melts the ice.  
Our hearts are both on overdrive,  
come with me let's run tonight.  
Don't let, these memories be left behind.

Don't surrender,surrender,surrender,  
please remember,remember,December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Now you're listening  
to what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember,remember,December.  
Please remember.

I remember, us together,  
with the promise, of forever.  
We can do this,  
fight the pressure.  
Please remember December.

I finished the song and everyone seemed to be satisfied so I just looked at Jake and he looked so amazed that I could write a song with so much feeling. I just went to the edge of the stage and started signing autographs. And taking pictures. The fans loved the song and I finished the concert. Driving home was the hard part.

I ether had to go home in my brother Emmett's Jeep where my over protective brothers' were and I knew that they would find out why I picked up the guitar and go beat the crap out of Jake.

Or I could go home with my sisters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella, For sure, they noticed and would ask about it then go tell their not actually related brothers' (a.k.a. Boyfriends) to go beat the living shit out of him. And if I knew my sisters (which I did) they would go in after my brothers and bitch at him for breaking my heart.

My last choice was parents. Carlisle and Esme. They seemed safe, but I knew they would interrogate me. Then she would tell my sisters who would tell my brothers who would go kill Jake. And the story you know already.

So technically no matter what the hell I do. I'm screwed. So I decided to go with the parents.

"Hi. Honey are you alright? You picked up the guitar. Did something make you mad?" Esme was asking. So I thought of how to answer her questions.

"Mom I'm ok. Jake and I kinda broke up." I murmured.

"Oh honey it'll be ok" she said "What happened? Why did he break up with you?" this was the reason parents where almost crossed off my list.

I shifted my weight in my seat.

"Did he break my baby girls' heart?" Carlisle my dad asked.

I sighed. My dad was the coolest dad ever but I swear if he had been born with out the "He broke your heart so I can go kick his ass" gene I would have been fine with that too. " HE just broke up with me mom. Nothing more he said 'He couldn't do this anymore' but what could that mean? I don't know what I did or how I did it but I did SOMETHING and now he doesn't like me."

"Time for some ass kicking" my dad said nodding his head

My mom slapped his head and said "butt kicking" she was so strict about us swearing. Emmett was the worst with that rule. And pretty much every rule in the world. "And no Honey there will be no butt kicking"

I smiled.

So I got home and my dad told my brothers and then i was being dragged to the chamber of doom as I liked to call it.

So after I was in Emmett's room with my brothers and sisters who got the info I was pushed on the bed. I instantly jumped up. "Ewww! Emmett and Rosalie sleep in that bed. I won't touch it!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Nessie why did he do this? And give me an answer so I can go kill him."

Only then did I break out in tears. I sat down and my brothers Edward and Jasper were comforting me.

"Nessie it's ok. It's ok" they both kept repeating while rubbing my arms.

"He didn't even say why. He hates me! I know he does he just hates me!" I sobbed into Edward's shirt.

"HE doesn't hate you." Jasper said "and any guy who doesn't like my little sister is just losing a great person and adventure" This is why Jasper and Edward were my favorite brothers.

"Nessie I know he hurt you so I want to help and maybe he should be taught a lesson" Emmett was saying. In Emmett land this means ' Nessie he hurt you and i haven't beaten someone up in forever so I need a reason to go kill him'.

"NESSIE! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Esme shouted. I didn't want to see anyone but I got myself up and wobbled a little. Emmett was behind me in the next second and walked me downstairs since I wasn't stable. As soon as I walked down to see who it was I instantly regretted bring Emmett with me.

I gulped. "Oh. Um... Hi Jacob"

______________________________________________________________

Ooh Cliffy!!! First chapter. Okay Remember December not written by me or sung by me sung my Demi Lovato. Love her. Ok so when I listen to a song i will write a chapter based on it. Or around it. Remember December happened to be this one. Hope you like it and review, keep reading, and subscribe. Thanks I'll try to update as much as I can. Once a week at the least. I'll try. Hard as I can. Keep reading. Love you all, AliandJazz


	2. Catch Me

Hey people my second chapter named after Demi's Song Catch Me. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. 1 sec new email...

OH MY LORD I OWN EDWARD!!!!! HAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE! Just kidding I wish I owned Edward or twilight but i don't so yea just praise Stephine Meyer.

"Oh um... Hi Jacob."

"Hey Nessie." he looked scared. His eyes flickered to the staircase so I turned my head and there were all my siblings. It looked pretty scary.

"Jake what do you want?" I asked and I realized my voice was shaking.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry Nessie I didn't give you an explanation and I wish I could take it back." He truly did look sorry.

"Well I don't want your-"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON ME AND JASPER AND EDWARD SHOULDN'T RIP YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Em calm down." then I turned and faced Jake "I don't want your apologies. I want an explanation."

He started to stutter and said "I don't know"

"Then get out" I said jerking my head toward the door.

"What? Nessie I-"

"I said GET OUT!!!! And do NOT call me Nessie!"

"Sorry" he mumbled as he walked out.

Then I went into hysterics and started crying my eyes out. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HAAATTTE HIM"

"Nessie it's ok don't worry he wasn't any good for you." Jasper said.

I really wanted to go upstairs and go to bed or take a nap before my concert.

I don't remember how I got to the concert but when Emmett woke me up I was.

"How how did I get here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I carried you. I thought you might need some sleep." This is the time I love Emmett.

"Oh um... Thanks."

I got to the backstage after I signed what felt like 15,000 fans autographs and took like 230,687 pictures. This was the part I loved and hated.

I decided tonight I would sing Catch Me.

The song was so slow and that was why I loved it. It just starts with me, Edward, and my guitar (acoustic of all sorts).

I always see Jake at my concerts so he was in the middle of everyone. I started singing never taking my eyes away from him.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
But don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon to this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I can't set my too hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye  
But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can say this I'm unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

Now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But You're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep

This was the fun part everything went fast because my band had been behind me all along just staying still.

And I can say this I'm unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love, please don't break me

Then Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper slowly stop. And so does my voice.

I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I finished my concert like last night. And Jake and his mouth just hung open. Amazing that song was about how much I loved him. Humph freaky.

I was at home just reading and Alice barged in my room.

"What the Fuck?"

"HECK!" Esme said from 5 rooms down. I will never understand how she does that. " I need a new outfit and so do you. Your concert tomorrow is all sadness so we need all depression and sadness."

So in the end I ended up with a light blue junior twisted halter. A short black peace and skull shorts. Colored patent jute wedge platforms. And a buffulo plaid pink and black headband.

I came home and got in bed then I opened window because I was hot. I was just about to fall asleep when i heard a loud noise. I turned over and saw Jacob. Then I screamed.

Ooh Cliffy. Again. LOL ok so twice in two days ha ha ha. More than I have ever written. Love you 4 reading. MY first 2 subscribers. Thank you soo much and please tell your story people about me thank you and review.


	3. Got Dynimite

Hey Hey Hey people!!! School started and grades come first. Then Cheer leading. Then this. Ok? I'm soo sorry. I'm kinda pissed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. One second... OMJ (Oh my Jasper. Not Jacob sorry all Jake fans). I own JASPER!!! Who is sooo much hotter than Edward... just saying.

"Sshhhhh! I don't need your whole freaking family up here, in your room, where you sleep and it would look like I'm a stalker" he said while he covered my mouth.

"Did it ever occur to you that if your in my room, I scream, and I didn't invite you in that the first thing that comes to mind would be stalker because your acting like one" I said in my quietest whisper after i shoved his hand off my mouth. "what do you want?"

"I want to get back together"

"What if I don't want to though?"

"But you do"

"But I don't"

"But I KNOW you do"

"You know nothing Jake."

"Nessie I love you."

"And I hate you now. Get Out!"

And he kissed me lightly and left.

"What the hell?"

"HECK!!" Esme yelled.

"God. JUST SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled back.

"Somebody's PMS'ing" I heard Emmett say followed by an "Ouch!"

Then my whole family was in my room. Crap. Just Crap.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Everything!" I yelled. Jacob! My songs! My feelings! My freaking OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHERS!!!!! I want space and you guys never give me that. And Alice I'm sorry but you and your $5,000 shopping sprees are annoying the crap out of me. And Rosalie and Emmett stop making so much freaking noise in your bedroom. Edward and Bella I love you both but you guys being all lovey dovey is freaking ANNOYING NOW PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE I GO CRAZY!!!!" They all just stared at me so I ran past them grabbed my blue Porsche 911 turbo keys (yes I know just a blue version of Alice's car.) And I went to the one place I felt at peace away from family. The stage.

I got there and decided to write a song about what Jake made me feel instead of my family. That would have been so hard explaining that to Emmett. I shivered. Bad idea. So I grabbed the acoustic guitar and wrote this song.

I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel  
What you don't feel, but you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in, try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses

Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

Got dynamite

I can't paint this picture  
Just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand,  
If you just don't get it

Find out how to crack me  
Log in, try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses

Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
When the past lies all around  
Cause all you need to see is me, is to intervene  
And make the walls come crashing down!

Got, got dynamite!

Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses

Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

Got dynamite  
Got dynamite  
Got dynamite  
Got dynamite

"Wow we love the song but who was it about?"

When I turned around I saw my family and Jacob.

Ah hell.

Ok so I hope you love the chapter. Read and review. Subscribe or something like that. Okay um... love you all REVIEW!!!! At the end I'll do a pole which chapter is best. Which song is best? Which Person is your faveorite that stuff okay ttyl.


	4. Quiet

Okay peoples I am writing two days in a row. Wowza for me. Okay love you all but no reviews. Okay so let's get one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters Praise Stephine Meyer. But if Jasper wants to come talk to me...

Ah hell.

"Oh um... Hi and it was about what you made me feel Jake." I paused he looked hurt. Well too bad.

"Oh well sorry I came" he started to leave and no one stopped him so he walked out of the auditorium. Shit.

I sat down and hit my head on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I'm slowly killing my brain cells so Emmett- you know I just realized that Emmett will never be smarter than me" I finished lifting my head with a smile. Everyone but Emmett came over and hugged me. Emmett just stood there insulted. Oops.

"How about we write two songs in one night?" I asked.

"okay" Came the reply.

I hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room

We're both the last to be leaving  
I know what you're thinking  
I wish you'd make your move

It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally

It's like you know where I'm going  
You follow me home  
But I never invite you inside

I see what you're not showing  
I've got you alone but  
The air is so still, it's weird

It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally

Don't stop, don't stop  
Telling me goodnight  
Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye  
What's taking so long?  
Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
The tensions building in my mind  
I wanna scream and I know why

It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally

Make it all go away  
It's too quiet in here

"I love it."

"Me too."

I looked over to see Jacob.

"Jake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And I ran and jumped.

"Ouch! Nessie Don't jump like that. When you were five it was cute and easy. Now it's still cute but it hurts" He said kinda looking up at me from the floor.

"Oopsy" I said

"Does this mean you guys are together again?" Edward asked.

"Yes it does" I said sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Oh get a room!" Rosalie yelled.

"I will when you and Emmett do!" I yelled back. Even though I couldn't see her I knew I made her blush.

"Well get ready for another snot feast." I heard Emmett say and like always followed by an "OUCH!" probably induced by Edward and Jasper possibly even Alice. I mean 4 foot 10 pixie girl has some strength.

"I love you" i whispered into Jacob's shirt. As i pressed my face up to his chest so I wouldn't show my tears.

"I love you too but could you get off of me so I can stand?" Oops. I got off of Jacob and helped him up and crashed into him.

"Nessie please I would like to have my ribs intact in the morning."

"Sorry"

"C'mon let's go have dinner and get some movie rentals and have some fun."

"I'm sure Emmett can find so many things wrong with that sentence"

"So your just going to leave us here?" Edward asked.

"Go be all lovey dovey with Bella." I said as I walked out the door. With my new/old boyfriend. Named Jacob Black. Cutest guy to ever roam the planet.

Yeah this isn't the end of the story so keep reading. Luv u all.


	5. Gift of a Friend

Oh sorry I haven't written. Getting to my dad's house is hard. Hope you love it. As always my story will take a turn for the worst. Oops I mean... Pretty flowers and rainbow unicorns! *walks away trying to be causal*

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight but if any hot vamps would like to call me...

I was siting on the couch next to my new/old boyfriend watching American Mall. Against his better judgment he said. But I kissed him quick and he agreed. It was the beginning and Jake had been out a lot this week. He always made it to my concerts but it was like he was suddenly so busy. Rosalie said he was cheating on me but I knew he wasn't. Just at the part The Janitors' were dancing and singing at the beginning and me thinking the long black/brown haired singer was so f-ing hot. Jake walked in sat on the couch and put his arm around me. I nuzzled into him. We fit perfectly together. Just then the doorbell rang. Stupid fucking doorbell.

I got up to go get it. And when I got there I opened the door (it's kinds hard to see who's on the other side without doing that) it was by best friends who I hadn't seen in forever!!!

"Macy!!!" I threw my arm's around her then I looked behind her to see our gay friend "Shaun!!!" I threw my arm's around him next.

"Nessie!!" they both yelled like I did. I laughed. Wow what a weird sound.

"How are you guys??? Mom! Dad! People that are my siblings! Jake come Over here!!" I swear they were there in less than 5 sec.

"They never gave up track did they?" Macy asked

"Bella did." I said we all knew why.

"Well hello Alice I see we're both up to date on latest fashion on Paris" Shaun said. Oh lord. I will never see the light of tomorrow.

"Okay why don't you two go shop. You too Rosalie. And never come back. Or come back if you must but I'm not going" I said. Alice got her pouty face she uses it when she doesn't get what she wants. I grabbed her Porsche keys. Threw them at her and said "Out. I know there's a sale on pink Prada pumps." and she was dragging her shopping buddies with her. Yes!

"So Macy me and Jake were watching American Mall before you came wanna come watch?" I asked. Before that she and Jake were looking all lovey dovey. I didn't give much thought about it.

So we watched American Mall. I loved the movie.

"Mace we need to get ready for the concert. Alice is meeting us there like usual when she's shopping. So they'll all probably be wearing new clothing." I said "Let' go to Alice's closet we have stuff that will make our outfits look SCRUMDILLYUMPTIOUS!!" I said the word both of us had made up when we were cheerleaders. (A/N my friends and i made that up in cheer practice. Lol we were laughing so hard.) Short skirts and all.

"And you must have-"

"Hot pink layered mini skirt, Black halter top, Plaid black and pink high heeled wedges and a Black/silver scarf." I finished her sentence like always. "And I have-"

"A Short Black mini dress layered. Blue Leggings. Silver ballet flats. Blue/Black plaid headband." she finished my sentence this time.

"Gosh I missed you" I said hugging her and walking away with her next to me.

We got to my concert just in time to have 2 hours left. Lovely. Well at least my hair decided to be difficult so hair and make up took 1 hour 30 minutes. I told my band what songs we would play first, second, third and so on so fourth.

I got on stage and said this, "Hey everyone! I am going to play a special song just for one special person out there." I saw Shaun with Macy. "Oops my bad I mean 2 special people"

"What are we?" Emmett asked into the mike.

"My band and siblings sadly. I got the blood tests back we are related. I hoped for good news." I said pretending to be sad. The audience laughed. Alice trilled. Edward snickered. Emmett pretended to be offended and looked gay doing so (gay hehe). Rosalie laughed.

"Okay As I was saying my two special friends I've known since like ever. This song is for them."

Sometimes I think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside  
When you realize  
The world comes alive  
And there'llbe things for I  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart  
And believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone who knows when your lost and  
Your scared  
There through the highs and lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside  
When you realize  
The world comes to life  
And there'll be things for I  
From beginning to end  
When you you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you open your hearts  
And believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, You'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And there'll be things for I  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you can believe  
You can believe in

Everyone was waving cell phones in the air I was laughing and I looked and saw the two people who weren't holding up lights was Jake and Macy. Simply because they were making out. I dropped the microphone. And then I fainted. Or so I thought.

Hahaha Cliffy and I'm writing another in about 15 secs. Just you wait. WAIT!!!


	6. Solo

Hey Hey HEYYYYY!! I am so hyped UP!!!! I have gotten people for my contest. OMG!! I have nothing to omg about. I'm sorry I just toned it down.

Okay I'm crazy. Anyway I have some apologizing to do. And some hank yous'. Especially to BlueEyedGirl13. Thank you for being my first reviewer and I appreciate your understanding about how I have short term memory and that I didn't thank you sooner. You are my most prized possession. Okay maybe not. My Jasper poster is my most prized possession. People do you know there is a New Moon calender????? I mean HA! It's super awesome. Except Jacob is my birthday month so can someone go kill the person who made that calender cause Jasper could of been on February and Jacob is so I have evidence angry mob ASSEMBLE!!! Okay joking... kind of. Anyway This is a long authors note. But going on with thanking people... TwilightObsessionx Thank you for the laugh when you said damn cliffy. I say the same thing except mine contains more swearing... *tilts head and starts stroking chin even though nothing is there* irock329 is pretty cool thank you for adding me to your faves. And awesomenessie is pretty cool she has Alice the Shopaholic lemme tell you AWESOMENESS!!!Anyway You guys deserve a super long chapter cause of all the cliffys so you better like it.

So if I want to stop then I can't. So like it and so on so forth. Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight yadda yadda yadda hot vamps call me blah blah blah Jacob's stupid wolf pack go die... No seriously go jump off a cliff and die.

As I thought I was in a deep sleep apparently you can still hear things. Things you do want to hear like your family making normal house noises so you were in the house I mean Dad's a doctor so we just went home and I probably have to give those people another concert. Great. So as I was saying or thinking or whatever. (god i get sidetracked easily) You hear things. Emmett trying (unsuccessfully might I add) to make dinner. Esme I could hear was sitting next to me holding my hand sniffling from crying. I really hope dad didn't put me in a hospital gown. They're not even gowns just really ugly kinda covering short dresses/long tee shirts. God that would put mom over the edge. And then When and if I wake up I would yell at him for it and he would ground me. Perfect combo. As I was saying (that's now gonna be my catch phrase i can see it). But my mom got up and I heard her trying to be productive so she wouldn't look at me. Alice was trying to get Jasper to write a song. About what slipped my mind. Jasper was reading I guessed because I could hear pages turning and I just heard Bella trip. Nice Bella. Nice. Last thing Esme needed was Bella in the hospital. I never got it. We are all coordinated but Bella is so not. She's like, god, she's like a human danger magnet. She almost got crushed by a car. Good times Good Times. Except Carlisle had to lecture her about how you look BOTH ways before crossing the street. Emmett had that lecture more times then we can count. He's not good with rules. Anyway Emmett was cooking or trying to as I mentioned before. Rosalie was practicing her guitar. Self centered. She didn't care. Jasper was just trying to tune out Alice I mean I do that all the time. Dad I could tell was doing tests on me. You also hear things you don't want to hear like my Soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and soon-to-be-ex-best-friend having an intense conversation and kissing noises. Ugh gag me. But I started listening to what they were saying.  
"I feel bad. We just got together." I just heard I slap against his chest "Ouch!"  
"Don't feel bad" she whispered "you're mine. Not hers. We were together before you got together with her AGAIN! Which I don't see why? I mean she's a slut"  
Then I knew I needed to open my eyes. I did. And I sat up and stared at her until she looked at me.  
"You need a quieter voice Mace" I said to her I mean really I could hear her 3 feet away. "And Jacob just because you feel bad doesn't mean a thing." I told him with confidence. By this time I could get up and walk if I wanted to but Carlisle came in and told me stay on the hospital bed which no doubt my brothers help carry in from our storage closet.  
"Fuck off my boyfriend!" Macy said  
"Then Get. The. Fucking. Hell. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House." I said through clenched teeth if Jake saw the next concert boy that guitar will be dead. And even Esme didn't correct me on my swearing. Really no Joke. She stood holding the door open. I started snickering in my head. Which is funny watch I guess I kinda laugh out loud but snicker in my head. She left with Jake still standing in the middle of the room with 6 of my sibling who would love to kill him. 1 on again off again ex girlfriend 2 pissed parents. All this equals 9 very mad people who will kill you or bitch at you for breaking my heart yet again.  
"So Jake you can stay here wait until I get better and I can kill you. Or you can leave and not com back unless invited and that will be... NEVER! So 1 or 2. I hope you chose 1." I said. HE stared at me. I stared right back. I think he started crying from how it looks but I'm not sure he walked out to fast.  
"Can Emmett go kill him. I really want to go kill him. Dad can me and Emmett go kill him."  
"No you will act lady like and not call anyone in to kill him. But after he comes back we'll talk."  
I was so confused. Dad stuck a needle in my arm and said sweet dreams pumpkin. God I hate that name. And I was out. I woke up fully in hair and makeup and clothes thank god at my concert. So I went on Stage for the people I missed yesterday and promised a new debuted song. So I Did...

You sing to me  
And in your words i hear the melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me

I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry

I can't believe i fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo

Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo  
Solo

You sang to me  
Too bad you couldn't even sing it on key  
If real life is such a mystery  
Why didn't you just stick to acting  
Oh

Here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your gonna lose the game

I can't believe i fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo

Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo

I'd rather go out to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Cause now i have to admit your done  
Good luck trying to fight back

I didn't think you would go solo  
Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo  
Solo oh  
You've got me ready to go solo  
Solo

And if that wasn't enough of a message for Jake I said "Jake we're through". And I walked away.  
______________________________________________________________ _Okay so everyone review and tell me what you think I know it's sucky right now but i need ideas help!!! Tell me what I need. Ask questions give me ideas and I'll thank you. I will give you credit.


End file.
